The generation and display of visible light on a windshield of a vehicle is available on vehicles equipped with an enhanced vision system, such as a head-up display (HUD) system that provides an operator of a vehicle with information such as vehicle speed and/or navigation-related signals, or on vehicles equipped with a Reflected LED (light emitting diode) Alert Display (RLAD) that projects LED-source light onto the windshield of the vehicle if a vehicle sensor senses that the vehicle is too close to an object in front of it, for example. While existing enhanced vision systems for vehicles may be suitable for their intended purpose, the associated complexity, size and weight of such systems may have a less than desired impact on the overall vehicle appearance, and still may not provide some desired functionality. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an apparatus for generating and displaying a projected digital image that overcomes these disadvantages.